Losing Your Memory
by Panda Park
Summary: T.K no sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de Kari, tampoco lo que ella piensa cuando le ve. No quiere asustarla, por eso se sienta a su lado, mirándola de forma suave, agarra su mano y la ayuda a recordar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, de ser así, la historia habría acabado de forma diferente.

**N.A:** Hacía tanto que no me dejaba ver por aquí que he decidido hacer este oneshot para demostrar que, en mis dos años de hiatus (?), he mejorado bastante en lo que a redacción se refiere -eso he notado, después de leer mis anteriores fics-.

* * *

_**Losing Your Memory**_

Suspiró, logrando que su aliento rebotara contra el cristal y chocara, caliente, sobre sus labios. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola, pero sí que no iba a dejar de hacerlo. No tenía permitida la entrada, mas eso no era impedimento para él. La iba a cuidar, ya fuera de lejos o de cerca. Las enfermeras se movían de aquí para allá, moviendo cables, arreglando vías, chequeando su pulso y el suero. Todo en aquel cuarto era tan blanco y frío que daba arcadas, despertando en él un sentimiento de nostalgia y preocupación. Instintivamente miró hacia atrás y una sonrisa débil surcó sus labios. Dos chicos, aparentemente más mayores que él, estaban sentados en las sillas para familiares que había en el pasillo, con sus cabezas apoyadas una encima de la otra. Habían aguantado despiertos toda la noche, así que, cuando cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, se negó a despertarles.

Volvió a observar tras el cristal, esta vez posando la vista sobre la joven cuyo cuerpo descansaba sobre el colchón de sábanas blancas y frías, como todo en aquel cuarto. Algunos mechones de pelo le caían sobre la cara, estaba tan pálida que se podía camuflar entre la ropa de cama, sus labios rosados estaban ligeramente abiertos y su pecho se movía de arriba abajo lentamente, de algún modo tranquilizándole, porque eso significaba que estaba respirando por sus propios medios; ya no necesitaba aquella estúpida mascarilla.

Una de las enfermeras posó delicadamente una mano sobre su frente y la retiró de inmediato, dándole órdenes a la otra. Seguían revoloteando de aquí para allá por la habitación, sin caer en el extraño chico que había al otro lado del cristal.

Estaban siendo las horas más largas de su vida, cada movimiento de las agujas del reloj era una tortura. Deseó girarlas en el sentido contrario y que el tiempo volviera atrás porque, de esa forma, habría podido evitar los acontecimientos. Pero no podía, estaba atrapado en el tiempo, recordándole que avanzaba y no esperaba a nadie.

Suspiró nuevamente, tratando de desatar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y calmarse. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y mantuvo su mirada fija sobre ella. Luego sacó su móvil, miró la hora y la fecha.

_Ya iban cinco días._

_~#~_

Cerró la puerta al entrar y acercó una silla a la cama. Se dejó caer sobre ella, soltando un gemido de cansancio, y se inclinó un poco. De cerca parecía mucho más frágil, como una copa de cristal al borde de la mesa; en cualquier momento podía caerse y ¡puf! desaparecer. Acercó su mano a la de ella, acariciándola con el pulgar, dibujando círculos invisibles. Al menos, se dijo a sí mismo, su piel seguía igual de suave.

Abandonó su mano para acariciar los cortes en su mejilla, estropeando su pulcra palidez. Las cicatrices rojizas resaltaban demasiado, recordándole la situación angustiosa que estaba viviendo. Aunque no era como si pudiera olvidarla fácilmente, ni siquiera había podido dormir cinco horas seguidas en una semana.

El silencio de la habitación empezaba a ponerle nervioso, casi prefería escuchar los estúpidos pitidos de la máquina que registraba sus latidos. Así sabía que ella estaba bien, que estaba luchando internamente para salir a la superficie.

Apartó varios mechones de pelo de su frente y se inclinó un poco, depositando un suave beso en ella. Luego volvió a sentarse, agarró su mano y también la besó. Lucía tan tranquila, sin enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor… como si, simplemente, estuviera durmiendo.

Pero no lo está haciendo, pensó, porque no va a despertar pronto.

_Ya iban dos semanas._

_~#~_

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. En aquel momento dio gracias a Dios de que estuvieran desarrolladas gracias al baloncesto, porque, de lo contrario, ya habría abandonado la carrera hace varios kilómetros y pedido un taxi. Sentía corazón latirle contra la garganta, tan fuerte que incluso dolía, pero lo ignoraba y seguía su carrera. Su pelo rubio se desordenaba más gracias al viento, tenía los ojos empañados y las mejillas rojas como manzanas, por no hablar de las pequeñas gotas de sudor que estaban empezando a perlar su frente.

Se había ganado unos cuantos insultos, la mayoría de ancianitas que iban despacio por la acera, a lo que él pedía perdón a gritos, pero nunca deteniéndose. Un tirón en el gemelo hizo que se parara para tomar un respiro. Buscó por todas partes el nombre de la calle y respiró hondo al encontrarlo: el hospital no estaba muy lejos.

Sintió el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo, notificándole que había llegado un mensaje. Sin perder tiempo desbloqueó la pantalla y pulsó el icono de la bandeja de entrada. Su cuerpo se estremeció al leer el remitente, de inmediato abrió el mensaje. Tres simples palabras despertaron en él un torbellino de emociones, quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, abrazar a la gente que pasaba por su lado aunque le miraran como un loco.

En vez de eso, comenzó a correr de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa llena de alegría. El mensaje de su amigo rebotaba en su cabeza, llenándole el corazón con un sentimiento que no sentía desde hace mucho; el viento le chocaba en la cara otra vez.

_Porque, después tres meses, había despertado._

Entró en el hospital como un rayo, esquivando a los enfermos con muletas o en silla de ruedas. Ni siquiera se paró para preguntar el número de la habitación, se sabía el camino de memoria. Sus piernas estaban tan entumecidas que apenas las sentía, por lo que entró en el ascensor y apoyó la espalda en la pared de este mientras pulsaba el botón de la quinta planta.

Aún tenía la sonrisa pintada en el rostro, haciéndole parecer un idiota, pero ¿qué importaba? Era un idiota feliz. Con el clásico pitido del ascensor supo que había llegado a la planta deseada, salió y caminó a grandes zancadas por los pasillos.

Se paró frente a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, sin siquiera tocar, encontrándose a tres personas allí. Una de ellas era una enfermera, situada al lado de la cama, que lucía preocupada. Frunció el ceño al ver semejante situación, miró al moreno de pelo castaño y él negó con la cabeza, dándole a tender que entendía igual o menos la situación.

Entonces un sollozo llegó a sus oídos y se acercó un poco más para ver mejor. La chica se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y temblaba, parecía asustada. Se acercó a ella y agarró sus muñecas con delicadeza para obligarla a mostrar su rostro. Los ojos castaños de la chica se encontraron con los suyos y dejó de llorar por unos instantes. Luego miró las manos de él, confundida.

—¿Kari? —susurró, de forma inaudible, tanto que parecía haber movido solo los labios.

La chica parpadeó varias veces y un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación. Las otras tres personas miraban la escena con el pecho ligeramente encogido. Entonces, como si de una bomba se tratase, el corazón del chico se activó.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Y T.K sintió como su corazón explotaba de golpe.

_~#~_

—Está bien, gracias…

Tai colgó el teléfono y suspiró. T.K, sentado en el sofá del piso que compartían los hermanos, esperaba una explicación.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Matt, cuando notó que su amigo no tenía intención de hablar.

—Van a abandonar la investigación —el ceño de Matt se arrugó tanto que sus cejas estuvieron a punto de juntarse—. No han podido encontrar ninguna prueba.

El menor de los rubios sintió vergüenza por el cuerpo de policía de la ciudad, ¿acaso iban a dejar escapar al conductor que había atropellado a Kari como si nada? Su corazón se aceleró a causa de la furia que había invadido su cuerpo, y apretó las manos hasta formar dos puños. Matt le puso una mano en el hombro y lo apretó levemente, tranquilizándole.

Se levantó sin decir palabra y salió del apartamento a paso lento. No levantó la vista del suelo en todo el camino, pero aún así sentía la brisa otoñal revolotear a su alrededor.

Suspiró, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Levantó la cabeza y miró el cielo, tan oscuro que parecía negro. Varias estrellas brillantes lo adornaban, dándole un toque encantador. Su vista se traslado al gran edificio asemejado a un rascacielos que se alzaba en mitad de la ciudad, notó como se le nublaban los ojos y rápidamente pasó una mano sobre su cara. No era el momento de llorar, debía mantenerse fuerte, por él y por Kari. Aunque era complicado, lo estaba intentado; ya no era un bebé llorón, dieciocho años de vida habían hecho estragos en su personalidad infantil.

Además, los doctores sentenciaron que ya no podían hacer nada más por la chica, ahora debía recuperarse entre personas conocidas. Kari saldría pronto del hospital, volvería a casa y allí la ayudaría a recuperar la memoria. Estaba seguro de que, si ponía empeño, los dos saldrían ilesos de la situación.

_Ya iban cinco meses._

_~#~_

T.K tocó la blanca puerta con los nudillos, sintiendo sus brazos temblar como una hoja. Un suave adelante le dio valor para abrir la puerta, encontrándose a los hermanos Yagami en el interior de la habitación. Todo estaba como él lo recordaba: las paredes de un suave color crema, los muebles de madera clara, la colcha azul celeste con florecillas blancas que le habían regalado a Kari en su cumpleaños número quince, incluso los peluches no se había movido del sitio.

Tai se levantó de la silla que había al lado de la cama y dejó ver a Kari, que estaba sentada en el filo de esta, moviendo la pierna sin escayola de adelante hacia atrás como una niña pequeña, mirándola. Tras darle unas cuantas advertencias, salió y cerró la puerta. El aire se tensó, T.K no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar una conversación. Era un completo desconocido para ella ahora, ¿cómo se suponía que debía tratarla?

—Hola, Kari —la nombrada levantó la vista y la posó sobre él, poniéndole más nervioso de lo que estaba. Las manos empezaron a sudarle y se le secó la boca.

—Hola… ¿Takeru? —que le llamara por su nombre le dolía más que nada. Se había acostumbrado tanto a T.K que todo el mundo empezaba a llamarle así, excepto los que apenas le conocían. Los extraños, los desconocidos. Kari le veía como alguien totalmente ajeno a su mundo y a su vida.

—Sí —se apresuró a decir nada más notar que la chica le miraba intensamente, temiendo haberse equivocado—. Soy Takeru.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y él se sentó en la silla, quedando así de frente. El silencio apareció de nuevo, llenando el momento de incomodidad y nervios.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó la castaña, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Pues… bien, supongo —contestó, de forma automática—. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?

Kari se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca, dando a entender que no sabía cómo sentirse. Luego, puso ambas manos sobre su regazo y comenzó a jugar con ellas.

—La gente quiere que recuerde, pero no puedo —un nudo se formó en la garganta del rubio—. Yo lo intento, incluso a veces le pido a… ese chico —T.K sintió la mirada de Kari sobre él, pidiéndole ayuda. Se le encogió el corazón, si no era capaz de recordar bien a su propio hermano, ¿cómo iba a reconocerle a él?

—Tai —dijo, con voz tranquila y algo apagada—. Es tu hermano.

—Sí… Tai —repitió Kari, asintiendo—. Él me enseña fotografías y me cuenta cosas…

T.K asintió también y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, sin despegar su mirada de ella. Lejos de incomodarse, Kari le sonrió. En un acto desprevenido, llevó una de sus manos al pelo de T.K y lo acarició suavemente. El rubio abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho.

—Te has cortado el pelo —T.K frunció el ceño, confundido. Al notarlo, la chica señaló una foto que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Él sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, pero se dio la vuelta para que Kari no le viera y aprovechó para coger el marco con cuidado, tratándolo como si fuera un tesoro muy preciado. En ese momento, lo era.

En la foto estaban ellos dos junto a Yoeli, Ken, Davis y Cody. Había sido tomada un par de años atrás, cuando organizaron un picnic para celebrar la admisión de Davis en uno de los equipos de fútbol más importantes del país. Como señaló ella, T.K tenía el pelo casi tan largo como Matt.

T.K abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. Deseaba preguntarle un millón de cosas, pero no quería presionarla. Kari recordaría cuando tuviera que hacerlo, a su propio ritmo. Sin embargo, había una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, y se aventuró a realizarla.

—¿Recuerdas este día? —se sentó en la silla con el marco entre las manos y Kari entrecerró los ojos.

—No lo sé… —dijo, no muy segura de sus palabras. T.K decidió insistir un poco más.

—¿Recuerdas a este chico? —le dio el marco y puso el dedo sobre Davis. Kari repitió la acción y, durante un segundo, el rubio sintió que ella había recordado algo.

—Juega al fútbol… —dijo, y a T.K se le iluminó la cara—. Tai me lo dijo.

Oh, genial. Toda ilusión quedó opacada con aquella última frase; el rubio dejó caer los hombros y miró al suelo, sintiéndose cada vez más roto.

—Sí… es muy bueno —Kari dejó el marco sobre la cama, a su lado.

T.K suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, desordenándose el pelo más de lo que ya estaba. Se iban a cumplir siete meses desde el accidente de Kari y, aunque los doctores habían avisado de que el proceso iba a ser lento, no esperaba que fuera tan, tan lento. Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, tal vez Kari no le recordaría de nuevo. ¿Qué haría él si eso llegaba suceder? No podía imaginarse una vida sin la castaña a su lado.

—Takeru… —le llamó, poniendo aquella voz tan dulce y delicada. El nombrado levantó la cabeza—. ¿Te gustan las galletas de chocolate?

En cualquier otro momento T.K habría pensado que Kari le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no en aquel. Efectivamente, las galletas de chocolate eran sus favoritas, ella solía hacérselas cada vez que quedaban para hacer un trabajo, cuando ganaba un partido de baloncesto o cuando era su cumpleaños. Había recordado algo sobre él, por fin.

—Sí… —susurró él, abriendo los ojos—. Sí, lo son —afirmó con una sonrisa, contagiándosela a Kari.

—Y… ¿tu número de baloncesto es el siete? —la sonrisa de T.K se ensanchó muchísimo más y asintió, instándola a que siguiera—. Mi número favorito también es el siete…

—Kari… —el rubio tomó una de sus manos, apretándola contra las suyas. Sentía que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento, porque por fin, después de mucho tiempo, Kari estaba haciendo avances significativos. Y lo mejor, él estaba allí para presenciarlo—. ¿Recuerdas el parque de la foto?

T.K agarró la foto y se la tendió, ella miró el fondo y torció la boca. Unos segundos después, sonrió.

—Juegas al baloncesto en la cancha del parque… —susurró. T.K ya sentía una pequeña lágrima recorrer su mejilla. Kari la limpió con su mano libre y le miró confundida, sin entender por qué el chico lloraba.

—Sí, lo hago —apretó un poco más su mano—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en aquel parque, al lado de la cancha?

—Me pediste algo…

—Sí… ¿recuerdas lo que fue?

Kari cerró los ojos, T.K sintió que su corazón latía demasiado rápido y temió que le diera un ataque o algo parecido. Si ella era capaz de recordar que le había pedido ser su novia en aquel parque, justo el día de su cumpleaños, su alegría sería tan inmensa que no le cabría en el cuerpo. Kari sonrió de forma leve, soltó la mano del rubio y agarró un mechón de su pelo, jugueteando con él. T.K la miró aturdido, y entonces ella le miró, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No.


End file.
